


Часы предрассветные

by Redhat



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhat/pseuds/Redhat
Summary: С горестной ухмылкой Фрэнсис откидывается на стуле.— Я бритву несколько лет в руках не держал, — отрешенно произносит он, потирая челюсть, — но, думаю, справлюсь.— Лучше позволь мне, — предлагает Джеймс. — Не стоит выходить к экипажу с кровью на воротнике, это наводит на всякие странные мысли.





	Часы предрассветные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Small Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703786) by [MasterOfAllImagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfAllImagination/pseuds/MasterOfAllImagination). 



— Значит, это будет Джопсон.  
  
— Да. Я подумал: можно устроить небольшое представление. Ну, ты понимаешь, чтобы поднять боевой дух офицеров, — Фрэнсис наклоняется к Джеймсу, опирается о его колено сцепленными в замок руками. — Поддержишь меня?  
  
— С радостью, — без колебаний отвечает Джеймс.  
  
Снаружи лагерь большей частью погружен в тишину. Люди спят мертвым сном, да и в любом случае не осмелятся подслушивать частную беседу их капитана со старшим помощником. Тем не менее Джеймс немного понижает голос и продолжает уже веселее:  
  
— Как ты будешь обходиться без него? Нам морально готовиться к тому, что ты станешь являться на офицерские собрания облаченным в пижаму?  
  
С горестной ухмылкой Фрэнсис откидывается на стуле.  
  
— Я бритву несколько лет в руках не держал, — отрешенно произносит он, потирая челюсть, — но, думаю, справлюсь.  
  
— Лучше позволь мне, — предлагает Джеймс. — Не стоит выходить к экипажу с кровью на воротнике — это наводит на всякие странные мысли.  
  
Качая головой, Фрэнсис собирается возразить, открывает... и закрывает рот. Джеймс сидит рядом, и вокруг шеи у него обмотана старая разорванная рубаха. Это самый дурацкий шарф, какой Фрэнсис видел в своей жизни; возможно, именно поэтому Джеймс носит эту тряпку лишь в его обществе и никогда — на людях.  
  
Фрэнсис трезв и вполне уверен, что сумеет побриться самостоятельно (он делал это бессчетное число раз и дрожащей рукой, и твердой), но теперь представляет себе, как длинные пальцы Джеймса, а не Джопсона, смыкаются вокруг костяного черенка бритвы. Джеймс, его крепкие надежные руки и лезвие у кожи...  
  
— Хорошо, если ты не против, — говорит Фрэнсис.  
  
— Вовсе нет.  
  
  
Ночь, если только можно так назвать постоянный солнечный свет арктического лета, едва подошла к концу, когда Джеймс возвращается в палатку. Усталость, их с Фрэнсисом верная спутница, сквозит в приветственных улыбках. Фрэнсис достает свой бритвенный набор оттуда, куда его положил Джопсон.  
  
— Где нам будет удобнее? — спрашивает он, передавая набор Джеймсу. Тот задумчиво хмыкает.  
  
— Садись на стол, если он достаточно устойчив.  
  
Стол слегка качается, когда Фрэнсис опускается на него своим весом, но не падает. Джеймс раскладывает бритвенные принадлежности и затем становится перед Фрэнсисом, легко помещаясь между его раздвинутых коленей. Теперь они могут прямо, не наклоняясь, смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
  
— Что ж, приступим?  
  
Фрэнсис кивает в ответ.  
  
Ясно как день, что Джеймс никогда раньше не брил другого мужчину. Это как повязывать кому-то шейный платок: знакомая задача, но все нужно делать наоборот. Губы Фрэнсиса невольно дергаются, кривятся сами собой, а Джеймс, нахмурившись, вертит бритву то так, то эдак. Вскоре, несмотря на лезвие прямо у рта, Фрэнсис ухмыляется в открытую.  
  
— Перестань, я не могу работать, когда ты...  
  
— Когда я что? — мягко уточняет Фрэнсис. — Я сижу тут, только и всего.  
  
— И прекрати болтать.  
  
Подчинившись, Фрэнсис улыбается одними глазами и держит рот на замке. Вскоре Джеймс, призвав на помощь всю свою накопленную во флоте смекалку, овладевает и ключевыми приемами брадобрея. Воды у них мало, мыльной пены нет, и приходится как следует постараться, чтобы не пропустить клочки щетины или не поцарапать кожу. Фрэнсис вполне понимает офицеров, отпустивших бороды.  
  
Джеймс вроде бы уловил порядок движений (слишком много пауз и заминок, чтобы величать это ритмом), и теперь единственный звук, что они слышат — шорох бритвы, которая скребет кожу Фрэнсиса короткими касаниями-мазками.   
  
Тем временем лагерь вокруг медленно пробуждается.   
  
Сам Фрэнсис не спал этой ночью; прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как бессонница, заменив выпивку, стала ему сердечной подругой. Под глазами у Джеймса темнеют те же тени, та же бледность лежит на его щеках. Фрэнсис никогда не озвучил бы этот вопрос, но мысленно задается им: что за черт довел их обоих до такого состояния — переутомление или хворь? Возможно, и то, и другое? И все же, невзирая на все физические недуги, они оба еще дышат одним холодным воздухом (Джеймс делает более короткие и затрудненные вдохи, чем он, Фрэнсис), а противоестественное оцепенение безжизненного острова в кои-то веки действует на душу как бальзам, а не как источник тревоги.  
  
Внезапно в этот покой вторгается грохот: где-то в лагере кто-то неуклюжий опрокинул жаровню. Фрэнсис не в силах удержаться от машинального рывка в сторону шума, и Джеймс хватает его за колено, вынуждая замереть.  
  
— Фрэ-энсис... — ворчит он, демонстративно отводя руку с бритвой прочь от щеки.  
  
— Извиняюсь, — бормочет Фрэнсис, — капитанские привычки.  
  
Продолжая сжимать его колено, Джеймс придвигается чуть ближе, ограничив Фрэнсису место для рывка, словно этого будет достаточно, чтобы тот больше не шевелился. Если вдохнуть особенно глубоко, их толстые свитера грубой вязки соприкоснутся. Джеймс сейчас стоит так близко, что его дыхание, чуть более теплое, чем окружающий воздух, прерывисто скользит по чувствительным свежевыбритым местам на лице Фрэнсиса. Очень скоро необходимость сидеть смирно становится для него испытанием. Кулаки на бедрах сжимаются и разжимаются... Что это — сильная усталость или, наконец-то, отравление свинцом? Отчего пальцы его правой руки так и тянутся к запястью Джеймса, которое все еще касается его колена? И, разумеется, исключительно ледяное полярное утро подстегивает его спрятаться, укрыться в тепле перед собой, прямо здесь, рядом...  
  
Тогда Фрэнсис затевает собственную игру: взмах бритвы по коже — счет, лезвие вытерли о тряпку — можно моргнуть, а если он сожмет кулак, все начнется заново. Этот своеобразный метроном помогает сохранять неподвижность. Фрэнсис почти перестает делать вдохи, будто и сам воздух отмеряют порциями. Он все же подумывает о том, чтобы нарушить молчание и поддеть Джеймса каким-нибудь замечанием о его «технике»... Но тут Джеймс убирает руку с его колена, подпирает тремя пальцами подбородок, поворачивая его голову под другим углом, и все не до конца сложившиеся фразы улетучиваются, а трепещущие веки опускаются сами собой. Почти сразу Фрэнсис заставляет себя вновь открыть глаза, распахивает их широко перед лицом не страха, но вопроса... Только даст ли Джеймс утвердительный ответ? Слабо верится, что он вообще заметил, как одно пустяковое прикосновение заставило Фрэнсиса растеряться, словно дебютантку на балу.  
  
Не убирая лезвия от его челюсти, Джеймс застывает с бритвой в руке. Его взгляд ползет вверх, и Фрэнсис удивляется про себя: неужели незаданный вопрос настолько откровенно проступил на его лице? Наконец Джеймс произносит невероятно тихо:  
  
— Расслабься, Фрэнсис.  
  
Он выпускает из легких весь удержанный там воздух, и выдох колеблет пряди волос Джеймса. Понемногу, через силу Фрэнсис разжимает кулаки и дает векам медленно опуститься. Только когда он полностью закрывает глаза, бритва снова скользит по коже. Эти ощущения длятся минуту, не дольше, но кажутся растянутыми чуть ли не на час, и если Фрэнсис не ошибся, мазки лезвия стали еще неторопливее, еще мельче. Джеймс переходит к его шее, проводит пальцами по кадыку и вниз, под воротник, убирает ткань в сторону странными исследующими касаниями. Фрэнсис продолжает сидеть смирно, даже когда удобства ради его подбородок слегка приподнимают указательным пальцем, мозолистым и шершавым от холода. Лишь когда Джеймс кладет руку сзади ему на шею и крепко придерживает, ведя бритвой вверх, под углом... лишь тогда Фрэнсис не может ни заглушить гортанного стона, ни удержаться от того, чтобы мягко прильнуть к этой ладони.  
  
Приоткрыв глаза, он видит слабую ухмылку Джеймса и чувствует, что и сам вот-вот ухмыльнется. Каким-то жестоким усилием воли ему удается себя перебороть. Вместо того чтобы усмехаться, Фрэнсис снова смыкает веки и слегка шевелит коленями, отчего ткань его брюк, едва шурша, трется о брюки Джеймса. Но так уж выходит, что, когда Джеймс наклоняется вбок вытереть лезвие, он вжимается бедрами в бедра Фрэнсиса, плотно и горячо.  
  
Тот напрягает слух, стараясь уловить хоть малейший шум, который выдаст Джеймса. Нет никаких приглушенных звуков, никаких прерванных вздохов; просто один из пальцев на шее начинает выписывать на коже малюсенькие, почти незаметные круги. Он и не почувствовал бы этих прикосновений, если бы не сосредоточился на них столь... отчаянно.  
  
Фрэнсис делает вдох и выдох.  
  
Так они и стоят, с жаром между бедер, с теплом в нескольких дразнящих дюймах от груди, пока постепенно не становится ясно, что Джеймс соскреб с его лица положительно всю щетину. Бритва, звякнув, ложится на стол, рука сзади отпускает шею. Холодный воздух опаляет кожу, и так же внезапно, как они прежде исчезли, четыре пальца Джеймса возвращаются: нежно касаясь скул Фрэнсиса, легко, синхронными движениями с двух сторон скользят вниз и обратно, проверяя, не пропустили ли где чего. Это нарочно продленная агония, и Джеймс не может не заметить, как судорожно сокращается горло Фрэнсиса.  
  
Он сидит, зажмурившись, так долго, пока может терпеть, пока Джеймс не задает вопросов. Теплое дыхание над ухом, и сердце сжимается спазмом дикой, ничем не обоснованной жажды.  
  
— Теперь готово, — говорит Джеймс, и выдох улетает прочь.  
  
Наконец Фрэнсис вынужден открыть глаза. Голосу своему он не доверяет и, откашлявшись, шарит вокруг себя в поисках зеркала. Джеймс стоит перед ним как вкопанный.  
  
Из зеркала на Фрэнсиса смотрит идеально гладко выбритое отражение. Он ощупывает подбородок и челюсть.  
  
— Отличная работа, Джеймс!  
  
— Ты ожидал чего-то худшего?  
  
— Не от тебя, нет.  
  
Джеймс кривит губы: тут и неодобрение, и усмешка, и что-то еще, всё вместе. Не шевелясь, они продолжают смотреть друг на друга, не отводя взглядов. Фрэнсису стоило бы слезть со стола и собрать вещи, тем самым ясно давая Джеймсу понять, что тот свободен. Нет больше ни единой причины находиться так близко, в такой позе, и чтобы у Джеймса подрагивали пальцы опущенной вдоль тела руки, и сама мысль о том, чтобы отослать его, душила, стискивала Фрэнсису грудь разочарованием столь же сильным, как самая горькая досада в этой экспедиции.  
  
Глядя на него во все глаза, Джеймс поднимает дрожащую руку и прижимает большой палец к ямке на подбородке Фрэнсиса.  
  
Мир вокруг растворяется, исчезает. Снаружи ходят люди, но шагов не слышно. Солнце светит для кого-то другого. Все погружено в молчание, и единственное, что он слышит — гулкий стук своего сердца.  
  
Губы Джеймса слегка разомкнуты; он пожирает взглядом лицо Фрэнсиса, дыша прерывисто, словно только что пробежал полсотню ярдов. Надави он пальцем сильнее, совсем чуть-чуть, и Фрэнсис с готовностью приоткрыл бы рот, а потом, <i>потом</i>... Пока же некое внутреннее беспокойство заставляет взгляд Джеймса метаться по его лицу: губы, глаза, обратно... Фрэнсис не может ничего сделать, не может внести никакой ясности, лишь сам подается вперед, в приглашающем жесте протягивает к Джеймсу руку, готовясь вцепиться в ткань его рубашки...  
  
Свет заполняет палатку; полотнище входа отвернули в сторону, и Джопсон делает два шага внутрь, прежде чем, споткнувшись, столбенеет перед открывшейся ему картиной. Джеймс поспешно отступает назад из захвата ног Фрэнсиса и, опустив глаза, потирает сзади шею. Сдвинув колени, выпрямившись, Фрэнсис громко откашливается.  
  
— Да, Джопсон?  
  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, — Джопсон косится на Джеймса, — господа. Я только хотел узнать, понадобится ли вам что-нибудь этим утром.  
  
— Нет, Джопсон, — устало отвечает Фрэнсис, — можешь идти. Нет, погоди! Собери офицеров на собрание, хорошо? — его взгляд на миг упирается в Джеймса. — Через десять минут.  
  
— Есть, сэр! — Джопсон шустро поворачивается на каблуках и, пригнувшись, выходит.  
  
В палатке их снова только двое, и теперь здесь воцаряется какое-то гадкое молчание.  
  
— Я, хм-м... Увидимся на собрании, — говорит Джеймс. Поколебавшись, он кладет ладонь Фрэнсису на плечо и, уходя, дает ей скользнуть вниз по его руке. Фрэнсис смотрит ему вслед, буравит взглядом упавшее на место полотнище, надеясь увидеть, как оно вновь колыхнется — не под порывом ветра, а от чего-то другого.  
  
Полотнище не шевелится.  
  
Тогда Фрэнсис слезает со стола и тяжело опускается на табурет, в раздумьях созерцая разложенные бритвенные принадлежности. Он отодвигает их в сторону локтями, обхватывает руками голову и, крепко зажмурившись, на короткое мгновение представляет себе, в раю или в аду оказались бы они с Джеймсом, будь у них еще минутка наедине.  
  
Без всякого сомнения, это был бы рай.


End file.
